Curarte el alma
by Nenita Malfoy
Summary: Rose pasa por un momento especial, espera un hijo del hombre que ama. Pero todo eso cambia el día que decide contarlo todo, su familia le da la espalda y le hacen la vida imposible hasta que sucede algo que ella no podra perdonar y solo él puede curar...
1. Prefacio

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió una tarde y pues decidí publicarla, espero les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>Curarte el alma<strong>

**Prefacio**

Rose Weasley estaba sentada sola en la torre de astronomía, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Por primera vez en su vida no se creía perfecta y todos sus sueños y ambiciones habían bajado de golpe. Dos meses atrás, John Maxwell, el hombre de su vida había terminado con ella de la forma más despreciable que podía existir.

Había estado tan emocionada. Se sentía algo asustada claro está pero totalmente emocionada. Había confirmado que estaba embarazada de nada más y nada menos que su novio. Rose pensaba que no había prueba más pura de su amor que ese bebe que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Pero nunca imaginó que él los rechazaría.

_Caminaba a toda velocidad con el corazón acelerado a causa de la emoción, Rose estaba a punto de confesarle a su novio que estaba embarazada, iban a ser padres. Cruzó rápidamente las puertas del gran comedor y lo vio, estaba comiendo, se notaba feliz y confiado._

_Rose sonrió feliz, semanas atrás había accedido a mostrarle que lo amaba. ¿La razón? su relación con John se estaba apagando y ella no deseaba eso. Entonces, él le pidió una prueba, le pidió un voto de confianza y ella se lo había dado. No había sido como ella lo imaginó pero de seguro se debía por ser su primera vez. De seguro ambos disfrutarían de sus relaciones en un futuro, sin embargo, ese momento fue una tortura pero tenía que aguantar y dejarlo disfrutar, pronto le tocaría a ella._

_Recordó con felicidad las palabras de amor que le había dedicado su novio. Él le correspondía, la amaba como ella lo amaba._

_-John, debemos hablar… tengo algo importante que decirte –le dijo Rose con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios._

_-Perfecto, esperaba por ti –le dijo el pelinegro cortante. –Te escucho. _

_-¿Podemos ir a los jardines? –de pronto no se sintió tan segura, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo? _

_-Todo lo que tengas que decirme, Weasley, será aquí –espetó con cansancio John._

_-Bueno… -Rose tomó asiento mientras revolvía rápidamente sus rizos. –Estoy embarazada… -susurró sin mucho tacto y con la mirada perdida en el suelo._

_-¿Embarazada? –gritó John logrando llamar la atención de todos en el gran comedor. –Eres una zorra, ya sabía yo que no eras virgen cuando te entregaste a mi… seguro te has revolcado con toda la población estudiantil de Hogwarts._

_Rose abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas? ¿Acaso se encontraba en una pesadilla?_

_-John, baja la voz… todos nos están…_

_-A mi me interesa un bledo tu integridad, Weasley… -gritó aun más fuerte. Su hermano y sus primos se acercaron rápidamente. -¿Para eso te entregaste a mi? _

_Rose no podía emitir sonido alguno, lagrimas amargas caían por su rostro mientras reprimía sollozos sin mucho éxito._

_-¿Qué te dije, Hugo? Tu hermana es una zorra y tu tratando de defenderla, allí esta… defiéndela ahora –las últimas palabras las dijo elevando su voz varias octavas._

_-Hermana… yo creí –susurró Hugo sin mirarla a los ojos y luego negó con pesar._

_-Hugo, ¿Cómo puedes… -Una fuerte cachetada detuvo su defensa. Se giró sorprendida al ver como su prima Lily la miraba con odio._

_-Yo te creí… eras mi modelo a seguir… pero solo eres una maldita zorra –eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar, corrió hacia los jardines. _

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios, eso no había sido lo peor. Su padre, Ron Weasley, le había propinado la paliza que nunca en sus 16 años había recibido. Le había insultado y le había quitado todos los derechos de salida, estaría confinada en el colegio y en su hogar por siempre, o al menos eso le había dicho.

Lo más triste era ver que su madre no había intervenido, ver su rostro decepcionado le había roto el alma en mil pedazos.

Su vida en el colegio tampoco era muy agradable, casi nadie le dirigía la palabra y la mayoría la observaban con asco y pena. Pero eso ya no le importaba, la soledad no era tan mala. Conversaba a solas con su bebé… ¿A quien quería engañar? La soledad era terrible, ni siquiera Malfoy le dirigía un insulto, le tenía asco.

-Mi amor, nadie en este mundo nos necesita… -dijo Rose decidida. –Tus abuelos me odian, tu papá no nos quiere y mi familia me repudia. Lo mejor será desaparecer, pero ¿Cuándo?

Rose no se decidía aun de terminar con aquella tortura, ser Gryffindor no valía nada si le tenías miedo a la muerte.

Las campanadas sonaron a lo lejos, era hora de ir a clases. Luego tendría tiempo para volver y pensar en su destino. Bajo rápidamente, tenía práctica con Thompson su profesor de duelo. Al llegar se formo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo ya había dado inicio a la clase.

-Vaya, Señorita Weasley, nos honra con su presencia –dijo el profesor arrastrando la palabras con odio. -30 puntos menos para Gryffindor…

Rose frunció el ceño pero no se quejo.

-Le toca pelear contra su prima, Roxanne –Rose no se quejo, ya estaba acostumbrada a los duelos con su familia, ya no gozaba de privilegios ni con su propia familia.

Se acercó al centro del aula con la mirada gacha, no se atrevía a ver a su prima a los ojos. Sabía que estaba decepcionada.

-Hola, pequeña prima, prepárate –le indicó la rubia sin medir sus palabras.

-No tengas consideración, amor –John le daba ánimos a su nueva novia y esta ensancho más su sonrisa. –Recuerda, nos mintió con su embarazo.

A claro, había olvidado ese detalle. Todos creían que no estaba embarazada, que solo fue una vil jugarreta para retener a su ex novio.

-¿Preparadas? –amabas asintieron. –Saluden… ahora…

-_Everte Statum –_Rose voló por los aire y su cuerpo golpeó fuertemente contra el techo.

Rose sintió una fuerte punzada en su vientre y se alarmo, ¿Qué rayos le sucedida a Roxanne? ¿Cómo le iba a hacer eso?

-¿Estás loca? Mi bebé –gritó la pelirroja tocándose el vientre. La ira dominó sus sentidos y contraataco-. _Expulso._

Sin embargo, Roxanne lo supo esquivar y sonrió victoriosa ante la falla de su prima.

-_Levicorpus_ –Rose no logró defenderse de esta, entonces se vio de cabeza y a dos metros de alturas. Entonces, rogó… se tragó su orgullo y rogó.

-Por favor, Roxanne… no me dejes caer, mi bebé –decía la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

Scorpius Malfoy que hasta los momentos mantenía un perfil bajo comenzó a incomodarle la situación. Muy poco le importó todas las desgracias que le sucedían a Rose, pero… ese miedo y esa angustia solo podía tenerlo una madre.

Se acercó a toda velocidad para impedir cualquier locura. No sabía porque en ese momento era importante, nunca le importó pero sintió miedo por ella y por su hijo. No cabía duda, ella iba a tener un hijo.

-Weasley, detente –gritó furioso el rubio.

-Vaya, primita, te ha salido defensor –la pelirroja sonrió con malicia. –Como quieras…

Un grito desgarrador de parte de Rose sorprendió a todos seguido de un fuerte golpe. Scorpius corrió a su encuentro y se horrorizó al ver el charco de sangre que salía de sus piernas.

-Malfoy… ayúdame, mi bebé –gritaba entre jadeos. –Mi bebé…

-Tranquilízate… Maldición Weasley, ¿Qué has hecho? –bramó el rubio encarando a Roxanne que estaba horrorizada.

-Yo… yo… -gruesas lágrimas caían descontrolada en su rostro. –Yo pensé…

-No pienses, a ninguno de ustedes se les daba pensar –culminó antes de salir con Rose en sus brazos.


	2. Perdón

Capitulo 1

Perdón

El rubio caminaba de un lado l otro con los nervios destrozados, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la pelirroja había ingresado a la enfermería. Su mejor amigo Adams se encontraba con él brindándole su apoyo, le preocupaba el bienestar de Scorpius, era muy extraño que él precisamente actuara de esa manera.

Sintieron varios pasos provenientes del pasillo, pero el rubio estaba tan preocupado que no se molesto en mirar siquiera.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso eras el papá? –preguntó John con sorna y el aludido detuvo su andar para encararlos.

La mirada de Scorpius logró helar la sangre de todos, era de odio, mucho odio y rencor.

-No te mato porque no te mereces morir de esa manera, mereces sufrir con creces todo el daño que le has hecho –susurró Scorpius de manera acida y cortante. –No hacía falta ser adivino para saber que, efectivamente, Weasley estaba embarazada y no de mí precisamente.

El pelinegro dejo el temor a un lado y lo observó dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Para tu teatro, Malfoy, la chica no…

-¡Basta! –gritó el rubio temblando de ira. –Das vergüenza Maxwell, ni siquiera tu estatus de maldito sangre limpia te borra la falsedad de todo este asunto. Y ustedes –espetó ahora hacia los primos y hermanos Weasley-Potter-, nunca los imagine capaces de joderle la vida a su propia sangre.

-Tú no tienes nada que opinar mor…

-¿Mortifago, Albus? –Scorpius comenzó a reír. Antes de enterarse de todo su pasado el menor de los Potter era su mejor amigo, pero todo cambio al entrar al quinto curso. –Mi padre fue un mortifago ciertamente, sin embargo, ustedes con ella han cometido un acto tan sucio que ni mi padre les llega a los talones ya que si no lo recuerdas amigo mío, él nunca mato a nadie.

Silencio, eso fue lo único que se escuchó en ese momento. Scorpius decidió ignorarlos y acercarse más a la enfermería, necesitaba salir de dudas. Sin embargo, Adams no había apartado la mirada de Lily, ella no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan decepcionado de ella ni de ningún otro miembro de esa numerosa familia como ahora.

-Adams…

-Ahórrate explicaciones, Potter –Lily abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a llorar. –Te lo dije aquella noche y te lo vuelvo a repetir, se dejaron llevar por las mentiras de Maxwell, ¿recuerdas? Un Slytherin sabe de mentiras.

Se giró para alcanzar a su amigo.

-Jimmy… por favor, ninguno sabía… de haberlo sabido –trato de explicar Albus temeroso.

-¿Qué? ¿No la habrías tratado como una paria? ¿Cómo una "Zorra"? –Albus hizo una mueca de dolor. –No, amigo… has demostrado ser más Slytherin que cualquiera. ¿Sabes? Te has encargado de hundir a Scor desde que te enteraste que su padre fue un mortifago, de hacerlo el malo de la película. Pero ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? Nunca debiste traicionarlo, fuiste su mejor amigo y lo traicionaste… aunque este año demostraste ser un maldito capaz de traicionar hasta su familia.

Nadie se atrevió a decir algo más, nadie se movió de ese lugar. Adams era un joven muy callado conocido por su ingenio y por sus estrategias en el Quidditch, además de su valentía para decir todo lo que pensaba sin importarle nada.

-¿Nada? –preguntó a su amigo que tenía un semblante preocupado.

El rubio iba a responder cuando la enfermera salió con el rostro serio, más de lo normal.

-¿Quién la trajo? –preguntó molesta.

-Yo, Señorita Jensen…

-Podrías decirme ¿Qué rayos sucedió? –el rubio asintió y comenzó a explicarle todos los hechos, el rostro de la enfermera paso de la ira al horror. –Esto no se va a quedar así… Malfoy tienes quince minutos para verla, ella necesita descansar.

El rubio ingresó a la enfermería, todas las luces estaban apagadas menos una, la luz de la mesa de noche de Rose Weasley. La chica tenía un semblante deplorable, mostraba un color pálido muerto y sus ojos estaban rojos a causa del llanto.

Scorpius no sabía qué hacer, ¿Debía hablarle? Tanto esperar para acobardarse a última hora. Después de tanto pensarlo decidió sentarse en silencio a su lado, nada de lo que le diga en ese momento le iba a hacer sentí mejor.

-Lo perdí… -susurró sin emoción alguna.

-Lo siento –respondió Scorpius sin saber que decir.

-Ni un millón de lagrimas lo traerán de vuelta… ni mil perdones me harán olvidar… he rebasado el limite, Malfoy –susurró nuevamente con lagrimas en los ojos. –No creeré más en el amor, estoy rota… estoy muerta.

_Familia, Weasley-Potter._

_Es de carácter de urgencia su presencia en el Colegio Hogwarts._

_Director _

_Neville Longbottom._

Cuatro cartas fueron enviadas simultáneamente a los diferentes padres de los familiares de Rose Weasley, el motivo aun no había sido especificado pero por lo corta y precisa de la carta de seguro era importante. No todos los días recibes una carta a las 9 de la noche citándote en el colegio de tus hijos.

Uno a uno fueron llegando al despacho del director, el semblante de cada uno era de sorpresa y preocupación. Sin embargo el director, su antiguo compañero de clases, no expresaba otra cosa que decepción.

-¿Qué sucede, Neville? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

-Creo que no soy la persona indicada para hablar… -susurró molesto.

-Señores Weasley, su hija estuvo a punto de morir –Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo a causa de la furia.

-¿Rose intento quitarse la vida? –gritó Ron encolerizado.

-No, Señor Weasley –respondió Jensen cortante. –Su hija fue atacada en las clases de duelo, dos hechizos causaron el aborto inmediato de la criatura y la hemorragia que estuvo a punto de matarla. Gracias a Merlín ese chico la trajo a tiempo.

-¿Qué… -intento preguntar Hermione sin éxito.

-Roxanne Weasley quedara suspendida hasta nuevo aviso por la agresión causada hacia Rose Weasley. Utilizó dos hechizos y entre ellos está el Levicorpus, gracias a este Rose fue suspendida mas dos metros y soltada causando el aborto.

-Mi hija… hizo –Angelina no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba horrorizada.

-Me disculpan, debo seguir trabajando –dijo la enfermera de forma altiva y arrogante. –Confió que usted hará lo correcto.

El despacho quedo en silencio, todos estaban sorprendidos y horrorizados. ¿Qué harían para remediar lo que ellos mismos iniciaron?

-¿Podemos verla? –Neville asintió sin mirarles.

Minutos más tarde habían llegado a la enfermería y se acercaban rápidamente a la camilla donde se encontraba su hija y ¿Malfoy?

-¿Qué haces aquí, maldita rata? –Scorpius hizo una mueca de fastidio e ignorándoles por completo se despidió de Rose.

-Mañana vendré a visitarte –susurró como despedida y la chica solo asintió.

-Espera niñato, te he dicho…

-Váyanse –esa simple palabra logró helar la sangre de Ron y Hermione.

-Hija… nosotros…

-He dicho que se vayan –gritó con nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos. –Los odio… los odio a todos por hacerme esto.

Ambos padres quedaron sorprendidos, los odiaba y todo era por su culpa. Ron tomó a Hermione por los hombros y le intento sacar del lugar.

-Hija por favor, perdóname –decía la castaña entre sollozos.

-Ni un millón de perdones lo traerán de vuelta a mi… -susurró Rose fijando sus ojos en la nada. Estaba rota y nadie podría curarle y hacerle olvidar el dolor que ahora sentía.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y especialmente a <strong><em>Princessmalfoy10 <em>**por su comentario...

Espero este capitulo allá sido de su agrado, si has llegado hasta aquí comenta, me gustaría saber tu opinión ya sea buena o mala ^^ todas serán bienvenidas.


	3. ¿Tengo opción?

Bueno me tarde una eternidad esperando que solucionaran el problema, al fin pude publicar... disculpen la tardanza...

Espero les guste...

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Tengo opción?<em>**

El sol salía imponente en el horizonte reflejándose sutilmente en el lago. Meses atrás a Rose le habría parecido la imagen más hermosa que podía ver. Pero ahora todo carecía de color en su vida, no tenía ánimos de nada. Su familia y amigos le habían hecho mucho daño, se dejaron guiar por las mentiras de un chico que odiaban llegando al punto de casi matarla.

-Señorita Weasley, le agradezco guarde reposo. Usted aun esta débil –indicó la enfermera Jensen. –Miré, ni ha tocado el desayuno.

Rose solo se limitó a volver a su cama, nada la haría sentir mejor ni olvidar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. Una vez acostada intento dormir, pero al cerrar los ojos veía todo color rojo, sentía la sangre correr por sus piernas y el dolor punzante en su vientre. Automáticamente se abrazó a si misma buscando calor ya que sentía todo su cuerpo frio, vacio y sin vida.

Cuando cumplió 11 años se sintió tan emocionada al recibir la carta de Hogwarts, de seguro sería una Gryffindor como su madre y conocería amigos tan espectaculares como los que solía contarle antes de dormir. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con el día que la nombraron Gryffindor.

Sus primos estaban felices por ello, la recibían con abrazos y le decían lo orgullosos que estaban de ella y Rose se sintió especial por ello. Sus primos habían olvidado la decepción que sintieron cuando Albus entro a Slytherin. Luego con el pasar de los años volvieron a ser una familia unida, ya no les importaba que Albus fuera una serpiente, eran familia y debían apoyarse.

Todo era perfecto en su vida, solo faltaba una cosa y eso era amor. Rose tenía varios meses ilusionada por un chico de su clase, su nombre era John Maxwell. Era un chico hermoso, su cabello negro caía rebelde sobre sus ojos azules. Era de piel pálida y algo flaco, pero para Rose era perfecto. El día que le pidió ser su novia la había hecho tan feliz, eso sucedió para su tercer año.

Rose abrió los ojos y sonrió con amargura, "Que tonta fui" pensó derramando unas cuantas lagrimas. Su vida no era para nada perfecta, sus padres le dieron la espalda en el momento más importante de su vida y cuando más los necesitaba.

_Ron Weasley caminaba hecho una fiera de un lado al otro, maldecía y gruñía cada vez que se le presentaba una oportunidad. De un momento a otro se detuvo y fijo su mirada en su hija que lloraba desoladamente._

_-Las lágrimas no harán que tú y ese… -el pelirrojo gruñó con ira. –No te diré que lo abortes porque no soy un asesino. Lo tendrás y lo darás en adopción._

_-Papá, no puedes… -Ron no permitió que terminara ya que su mano cubrió toda su cara. Rose cayó al suelo por el impacto._

_-Ron, ya basta nada lograras con pegarle –intervino Hermione molesta. –Ya arruino su vida de todas formas._

_Rose abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras, ¿había arruinado su vida? Pero un bebe es lo más hermoso que puede ocurrir, ¿no?_

_-Estas castigada para siempre, te quedaras para navidad en Hogwarts y no saldrás al pueblo los días de visita –sentenció su madre._

Al principió pensó que tenían razón, que se había equivocado pero nunca imagino que pudieran llegar a tales extremos. ¿Quitarle las salidas? ¿Prohibirle pasar con su familia las navidades? Era una locura, pero estaba equivocada lo peor estaba por llegar ya que sus primos estaban molestos y decepcionados.

La primera broma fue la mañana del 7 de noviembre, James había planificado la broma del año y quien más que su primita para lograrlo. Esa mañana Rose llegó al gran comedor como todos los días, solo que desde su confesión siempre estaba sola. Tomó una pequeña porción de fruta y jugo de naranja, se lo llevó a la boca para tomar un poco e inmediatamente lo escupió.

En el vaso había varios insectos muertos, ella nunca había adquirido ese miedo por ellos pero ese era el límite. Empezó a gritar horrorizada mientras escuchaba las risas de sus primos y de su hermano. En ese momento debió reaccionar, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que cada una de esas bromas pesadas se las merecía por ser una mala persona.

-Buenos días… -la voz de Malfoy la saco de sus pensamientos, sin embargo no parecía alterada por su repentina llegada.

-Hola…

-¿Cómo… te sientes? –preguntó cohibido.

-¿Cómo debería estar? –se sintió estúpido al recibir esa respuesta, ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso?

Scorpius guardo silencio y se sentó con la mirada gacha, Rose lo observó de reojo y le intrigó la sonrisa que había dibujado en sus labios. Sin embargo, lo que pensaba era todo menos lo que ella imaginó. Scorpius recordaba el secreto que había guardado desde que llegó a Hogwarts y la vio, solo su mejor amigo sabía la verdad.

Subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella, sus ojos ya no brillaban, se podría decir que carecían de emoción alguna. Sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago y un dolor molesto en su pecho, le dolía verla sufrir. Él se había enamorado de Rose Weasley desde el primer momento que la vio, habían hablado muchas veces gracias a su compañero de cuarto Albus. Pero todo cambio cuando se enteraron del pasado de su padre, Draco Malfoy.

Albus Potter le había atacado, lo había pisoteado y aun lo hacía con la escusa de "_Te lo mereces por ser hijo de un mortifago"_ desde ese día él había cambiado, todos habían cambiado. Sin embargo, el amor que sentía por la pelirroja nunca menguó, siempre quedó allí escondido y sin intenciones de salir. Su mundo se destrozó por completo cuando ella se emparejo con ese niñato de Maxwell, por eso decidió que ella no se merecía ni sus insultos.

Pero el día anterior había sido uno de los más aterradores de toda su vida, vio miedo y preocupación por esa criatura que llevaba en su vientre. Él podía reconocer en cualquier mujer esa aura materna. Era obvio, tenía una madre y ella iba a tener un bebé, su hermana. Scorpius podía ver en su mamá ese brillo especial y la preocupación que vio en Rose todos esos días antes del accidente.

El rubio aparto la mirada y se concentro en un punto específico del piso. Su piel se erizó al recordar el grito de la pelirroja y las suplicas para salvar a su bebé.

-¿Por qué? –Rose rompió el silencio que ambos habían creado.

-Explícate –se limitó a responder.

-¿Por qué interferiste ayer? No debo importarte, no debo importarle a nadie –susurró sin emoción.

-Te equivocas… -respondió sintiendo cada vez imposible respirar.

-De todas formas gracias por intentarlo –Scorpius la miro a los ojos mostrando confusión. –Gracias por intentar salvarnos.

-Vi en tus ojos ese brillo que solo una madre puede tener –dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, temía que su respuesta fuera dolorosa para ella.

-Gracias… -Scorpius se sintió molesto, ¿Por qué rayos le daba las gracias?

-¿Por qué me agradeces, Weasley? me confundes –espetó con desesperación.

-Por ser la única persona en creerme… creo que te juzgue mal –la pelirroja intento esbozar una sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

De pronto Scorpius fue consciente de la bandeja de comida que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-¿No comerás?

-No tengo hambre –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Scorpius suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Eres cabeza dura… hagamos un trato –la pelirroja lo miro, de pronto estaba interesada en lo que su nuevo "amigo" le iba a proponer.

-Si no comes yo… simplemente no comeré y moriré de hambre por ti –Rose lo miró horrorizada, luego frunció el ceño.

-Estás loco, Malfoy… -susurró con sorna. –Un paso a la vez… dame una manzana –le indicó molesta y él sonrió triunfante.

-Está bien, comeremos lo mismo –hizo un hechizo para duplicar la manzana y le ofreció una. Minutos después Rose ya había terminado con ella y él por igual. –Vendré por ti a la hora del almuerzo, ¿me esperas?

-¿Tengo opción? –el rubio negó con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. –Está bien, te esperaré.

La enfermera Jensen observaba todo desde una esquina sorprendida de cómo ese chico influía tanto en ella. Scorpius Malfoy le haría bien de eso no cabía duda.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por tomarse tu tiempo y leer, en especial a:<p>

_**Alfy-Malfoy, Adriana Potter Weasley, Princessmalfoy10, saritadinamita19, Kabegami, lizzie rodriguez, alastor82 **_y a todos los que no he nombrado :) besos


	4. Volviendo a la realidad

_Hola chics espero les guste este capitulo, he tratado de tomar en consideración muchos de sus comentarios y tratar de no cometer tantos errores y ser menos tajante en la trama, espero este mejor..._

_Debo corregir que Roxanne Malfoy es pelirroja, he tratado de corregir eso y siempre lo olvido disculpen por eso..._

_Besos y disfruten..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volviendo a la realidad…<strong>_

-Muy bien Señorita Weasley, puede retirarse –dijo la enfermera Jensen complacida. –Ha cumplido su tratamiento y ha mejorado un poco, ahora le pido que se cuide.

Rose intentó sonreír pero no lo logró, su estado anímico aun era pobre y estaba segura que pasarían varios días, meses o tal vez años para que todo cambie y vuelva a la normalidad. Recogió todas sus cosas y las introducía en un pequeño bolso con un hechizo que le había enseñado su madre. Echo un vistazo por todo el lugar antes de cambiarse y dejar, de una vez por todas, la bata hospitalaria que portaba desde hace una semana.

La pelirroja camino con lentitud hacia el cuarto de baño, ya dentro, comenzó a quitarse la bata. De pronto fijó su mirada en el espejo y se sorprendió de ver su cuerpo, había algo diferente ahora que no tenía ese pequeño bulto en su barriga. Estaba más flaca y un poco huesuda, eso de seguro se debía a su falta de apetito.

Después de unos minutos, ella portaba nuevamente su uniforme de Gryffindor. Sus ojos se volvieron a posar en el espejo y su reflejo parecía burlarse de ella. Ya no quedaba nada de esa chica alegre y codiciada que solía caminar por los pasillos perfecta, sin imperfecciones o al menos eso creía Rose tiempo atrás.

Ella solía tener amigas y desafiar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino, su arrogancia no típica en un Gryffindor y su porte decidido le dio el puesto de capitana del equipo de Quidditch. Con su astucia e ingenio lograba llevar a su equipo al puesto número uno para ser siempre los primeros, nunca segundos.

Sin embargo, después de conocer a John todo en su mundo cambio. El quidditch pasó a ser un segundo plano junto a sus amigos y familia. Ya poco le importaba sus riñas con Malfoy y Adams, aunque eran entretenidas en ese momento solo le interesaba una sola persona. ¿Cómo él pudo hacerla tan ciega? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenua y dejarse llevar por un imposible? Porque si de algo estaba segura en ese momento es que John no le amaba, es más creía que era todo lo contrario.

Lanzó un suspiro inaudible mientras se ajustaba la corbata, se hacía tarde para su primera clase y aun no había desayunado. La idea de saltarse las clases y no comer se volvía tentadora, muy tentadora. Para Rose el estudio ya no era importante, ni siquiera la magia ya que había perdido a su bebe gracias a la misma.

-¿Le pasa algo malo? –escuchó la voz de la enfermera, de seguro pensaba que estaba llorando pero ya no había lagrimas para ella.

-Salgo en un minuto –dijo sin temblor alguno en su voz. Tomó las prendas regadas en el suelo y salió del pequeño cuarto de baño. –Veo que esta lista.

-Sí –se limitó a responder.

-El joven Malfoy la espera en el vestíbulo para desayunar –dijo antes de internarse en uno de los cubículos.

Rose frunció el ceño para luego encogerse de hombros, no podía quejarse el chico era lo más cercano a un amigo en esos momentos, además había aceptado ese estúpido trato. Ella era consciente que en cualquier momento podía romperlo, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no, que siguiera adelante.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo con desanimo, no le apetecía siquiera caminar en esos momentos, solo quería dormir y olvidar. De vez en cuando Rose fue consciente de las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros de clases y de todo el alumnado de Hogwarts, nadie se esperaba una recuperación tan rápida, ni siquiera ella.

A lo lejos en el vestíbulo, apoyado en unos de los pilares, estaba Scorpius Malfoy. Su cabeza reposaba en la fría losa de mármol y sus manos estaban entrecruzadas, a simple vista parecía estar tranquilo ya que su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna pero la realidad era otra. El rubio estaba ansioso por la llegada de Rose y aunque no lo demostraba se encontraba muy nervioso.

Rose esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al verlo, "_Es un tonto…"_ pensó antes de acercarse y hablarle.

-Hola, Malfoy… -saludo Rose sin muchos ánimos.

El rubio abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla.

-Vaya, apareciste –la pelirroja giró los ojos y sonrió ante su saludo.

-Terminemos con esto de una buena vez, lo que menos quiero es ver a mi familia –la mirada de Rose se ensombreció al decir esas palabras y Scorpius estaba seguro que ese era uno de los grandes temores de la chica más no el principal.

Entraron juntos al gran comedor y todo el lugar se sumió en un profundo silencio. Rose solo seguía al rubio sin mirar o tan siquiera prestar atención a las miradas de los demás. Scorpius por su parte apretaba los puños bajo sus mangas, no soportaba la actitud de ninguno, ni siquiera la actitud tomada por los profesores.

En todos los años que Scorpius tenía conviviendo con la población estudiantil de Slytherin nunca había presenciado tanta indiscreción. Al menos los de su casa sabían comportarse, si podía percibir una que otra mirada curiosa de la mesa de las serpientes más no con tanto descaro como las otras.

Scorpius se detuvo para darle paso a Rose y que ella tomara asiento, al hacerlo él se sentó a su lado. Con una seña le indico a la chica que podía servirse lo que quisiera, él esperaría por su porción, como lo había prometido la misma que ella eligiera.

Rose no sabía que tomar, en realidad no tenía mucha hambre así que se decidió por una manzana. Sin embargo, notó un deje de tortura en el rubio por lo que decidió servirse un par de tostadas con mermelada y zumo de naranja. Scorpius abrió los ojos sorprendido y la imitó aun sin creer lo que veía.

-Esto es incomodo… -susurró Rose acercándose al rubio para que solo él la escuchara-, todas esas miradas.

-No te preocupes, debes tratar de no prestarle atención –respondió el rubio bajo el mismo tono. –La mayoría no se esperaba verte recuperada tan pronto y pues el resto solo está pendiente del chisme.

-¿Está bien? –se dijo a sí misma en modo de pregunta.

-Claro que está bien, más que bien. Ahora es donde demostraras que no te importa lo que los demás piensen sino lo que tú piensas –dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un poco de zumo.

-Ojala fuera capaz de pensar como tu… -confesó la pelirroja con pena.

-No deberías decir eso, cada quien es como es –Rose abrió los ojos como platos cuando escucho esas palabras. –Por ejemplo, tú eres una persona muy fuerte con principios algo arraigados y algo rencorosa, pero definitivamente fuerte.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso de mí? –preguntó pero no lo dejo responder. –Siempre peleábamos Malfoy, siempre nos hemos odiado.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros y respondió con simpleza lo siguiente.

-Yo nunca te he odiado, solo me parecía interesante nuestras peleas –Rose abrió la boca y él se limito a sonreír con socarronería antes de proseguir-, siempre tenías algo nuevo que decirme, no podía hacerte callar y eso era un reto para mí más no por eso te odiaba, ni siquiera me caías mal.

Rose bajo la mirada, no era fácil digerir tanta información, no en ese momento. Decidió darle una mordida a la tostada, pero su garganta se cerraba y le era imposible tragar bocado alguno.

Por otro lado, en la mesa de los leones, un grupo de chicos observaba la escena con tristeza. Sabían que ella estaba sufriendo a causa de su ignorancia e incredulidad, las palabras de un extraño resultaron tener mayor poder que las palabras de su prima. Albus que desde su quinto año comía en la mesa de los Gryffindor no se atrevía a observarles, estaba muy arrepentido y sentía que nada podía remediar todo eso.

-No puedo mirarla a los ojos sin sentirme culpable… -susurró Lily mientras jugaba con su comida.

-De nada sirve arrepentirnos, sabemos que no nos perdonará –dijo Roxanne sin emoción alguna.

A pesar de todo, Roxanne, fue la más afectada ya que por su ignorancia la había hecho sufrir… había matado.

-Yo creo que si hablamos con ella…

-Ya basta, Lily… -alzó la voz Albus para detenerla. -¿Crees que quiera al menos hablar con alguno de nosotros? Le dimos la espalda, la insultamos y le hicimos la vida de cuadros porque preferimos creerle a Maxwell que, como puedes ver, esta pasándola de lo lindo con su nueva novia.

Albus lo observaba sentando y con actitudes nada aptas en la mesa de los Ravenclaw, no le había afectado nada todo lo que le había sucedido a su prima y mucho menos saber que ese bebé era suyo también. Esa actitud no es de una persona normal.

-Esto me huele mal y tengo que averiarlo, se lo debo –sentenció el pelinegro más para sí mismo que para sus primos.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar. Lily había dejado de lado su comida y observaba fijamente a su prima, Roxanne intentaba procesar lo que Albus acababa de decir. Hugo por su parte se sentía indignado, era un estúpido por no haberla apoyado.

-¿Crees que hay un motivo? –preguntó la pelirroja de pronto y llamando la atención de todos. Albus frunció el ceño y pregunto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-John… ¿Tenía algún motivo para hacer sufrir a Rose de esa manera? –aclaró Roxanne paseando su mirada por la mesa de los Slytherin.

-Sí… -se limitó a responder. Antes de intentar cualquier movimiento necesitaba limar asperezas y reconciliarse con Adams o Scorpius.

Albus sabía que el rubio sería difícil de convencer, le había hecho mucho daño y hasta ahora no había sido consciente de eso. Pensó que su punto era bien justificado, pero no era así. Se había enterado por medio de John que el padre de Scorpius fue un mortifago.

Escuchó tantas cosas de los Malfoy, de Draco Malfoy para ser exactos. Todo lo que su tía había sufrido en esa mansión a la que tantas veces había visitado a su amigo. Las riñas interminables entre su padre y el padre de su amigo, entre otras cosas que lo llevaron a tener resentimientos hacia el apellido Malfoy.

El corazón de Albus se había llenado de un odio irracional que lo había cegado. El sonar de las campanas le indicó que ya había terminado su hora de almuerzo y que tenía aproximadamente 20 minutos para asistir a su primera clase de la tarde.

Observó como Jimmy caminaba hacia la salida con elegancia, como la mayoría de los Slytherin. El pelinegro se levanto con brusquedad sorprendiendo a sus primos, sin embargo, no se detuvo para dar explicaciones ya que si quería arreglar toda esta locura lo primero que debía hacer era reconocer sus errores, para eso necesitaba disculparse con él.

Caminó rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo, por lo visto la suerte estaba de su lado ya que su compañero tenía todo su material y no se desviaría hacia las mazmorras.

-Adams… -el ojiazul se detuvo y se giró lentamente para encararlo. Su rostro mostraba serenidad, sin un atisbo de sorpresa. –Ehh, necesito hablar contigo.

-Te escuchó pero te advierto al mínimo insulto me marcho –advirtió Adams sin ocultar su descontento.

-Está bien… Yo –se detuvo un momento para pensar lo que iba a decir, sabía que no sería fácil-, quiero disculparme por todo lo que he hecho y dicho a lo largo de estos meses… me cegué por el odio y el rencor, en ningún momento me detuve a pensar que esa riña y esa guerra pertenecieron a nuestros padres… la verdad es…

-Tardaste mucho en darte cuenta –espetó con sorna el ojiazul.

-Lo sé. Tuvo que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta y… espero me perdones yo no quise que todo eso pasara –Albus se quebró un poco al decir lo último y Adams enarcó una ceja.

-Tú a mi no me has hecho nada amigo. Me alegra mucho que te dieras cuenta de tu error y lo importante en este momento es enmendarlo –dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Albus se sintió aliviado al escuchar sus palabras, al menos tenía un aliado. Él decidió contarle todo lo que tenía en mente, sus sospechas sobre el comportamiento de Maxwell y lo que tenía planeado hacer.

_En la madriguera…_

Ronald Weasley trataba de desayunar al igual que todos los presentes. La familia Weasley – Potter estaba pasando por una crisis, todo por cegarse ante el rencor. Para Ron era difícil saber que su hija había quedado embarazada, ella era su pequeña la luz de su vida e hizo mal en tratarla como lo hizo.

Ahora debía ganarse de nuevo la confianza de su hija y limar asperezas con el resto de su familia. En un momento de sus vidas se habían equivocado y mucho, ahora tenían que asumir las consecuencias.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer y comentar…<em>

_-**alastor82:** creo haberte respondido de todas formas aquí voy. A mí también me encanta que Scorpius sea de esa forma, es más, por eso mi Scor es así y por supuesto sin dejar de lado esa forma de ser que tanto me derrite. Te puedo asegurar que será difícil que Rose los perdone tan rápido, una mujer dolida es difícil y ella está más que dolida._

_-**Adriana Potter Weasley**: pues si linda, creo que no hay mejor apoyo para Rose que Scorpius y si está enamorado y con eso puede curarle todas esas heridas y miedos, como dirían en mi pueblo, bienvenido sea…_

_-**Alfi-Malfoy**: creo que te respondí a ti también de todas formas aquí voy… Rose se dará cuenta de a poco que Scor no solo es un aliado o una persona que la apoyó en ese momento tan difícil, se dará cuenta que es de fiar y buen amigo._

_**-princessmalfoy10**: la acción podrá esperar, es un proceso que se dará de a poco._

_-**Vela Black:** me equivoque lo siento de verdad, había tratado de corregir ese capítulo pero tengo poco tiempo y la mayoría del tiempo lo olvido. Sé que parece difícil de entender y hasta de asimilar que padres puedan comportarse de ese modo, pero si es posible. Lo sé por experiencia propia, no me ha pasado a mi pero si a mi hermana y sé hasta dónde pueden llegar los padres cegados por el dolor y por el que dirán. Espero entiendas que hay casos de casos… con respecto al castigo de no salir, es posible amiga que te lo digo yo y ese puede ser un castigo leve en un caso como ese…_

_-**lecaosma:** gracias por tu comentario, sé que es difícil de asimilar tal trato pero es necesario no te preocupes que mejorara._

_**-Hil Potter**: gracias por comentar y me alegra que te gustara ambas historias._

_-**beautifly92**: me alegra que te gustara, gracias por tu comentario ^_^_

_Próximo capítulo "Enfrentando la realidad I" lo trataré de publicar a más tardar una semana, si tardo es por el trabajo y las clases. Soy docente y eso ocupa mucho tiempo, aparte estudio de noche espero sepan entender. Besos_


	5. Rencor

Gracias por sus comentarios chics, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y comprendan que el desenlace del mismo es importante para la historia ^^ besos...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rencor<strong>_

Ya había pasado un mes desde el "accidente" ocurrido en las clases de duelo, nadie se atrevió a comentar más sobre eso ya sea por amenazas de los implicados o simplemente por respeto a la afectada. Sin embargo, a ella no le importaba nada en esos momentos, sus notas habían decaído de forma alarmante y su estado anímico igual.

Rose Weasley ya no hablaba con nadie, ya no era la chica alegre que paseaba por los pasillos demostrando aires de grandeza. Ella ya no lucía esas hermosas prendas los fines de semana, ya no tomaba en cuenta su apariencia y solo se le veía al natural, mostrando sus imperfecciones y su falta de sueño.

Ese aislamiento que ella misma provoco era malsano, solo hablaba con una persona y a su familia le parecía mal, pero después de tanto daño no se atrevían a prohibirle nada.

-Weasley, Rose –le llamó el profesor de pociones con aburrimiento. -¿Sabe usted para que se utiliza la Luparia?

-¿Para hacer una sopa? –preguntó Rose con sorna. –No lo sé y no me interesa…

Tanto los Gryffindor como los Slytherin quedaron sorprendidos por su respuesta, nunca en los seis años que Rose tenía en Hogwarts había sido capaz de retar a un profesor y menos a ese profesor, Calan Russ.

-¿Se atreve a retarme? –le gritó Russ de mala gana.

-Bingo –dijo Rose haciendo una mueca en su rostro.

-30 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su falta de respeto…

-Vaya, eso sí que es noticia –espetó Rose con sorna.

Sin decir una palabra más se levanto de su asiento, recogió sus cosas y desapareció por la puerta. Ella caminaba sin prisas hacia el lago, le gustaba no ser molestada, era relajante estar sola sin hipócritas expresando su apoyo, su falso y maldito apoyo traicionero.

Dejo caer el bolso bajo un árbol y se quitó la capa para acostarse sobre ella. Rose sabía que esa actitud no era la correcta, pero era la mejor forma de obviar a sus compañeros y sus preguntas idiotas y sin sentido. Ella fijó su mirada en las ramas del árbol en un punto exacto entre las hojas y los espacios que estas dejaban, le gustaba ver como se filtraba la luz en ellas.

Había pasado un mes desde su salida de la enfermería, se sentía bien físicamente y según la enfermera Jensen estaba en perfectas condiciones, y su matriz no había sufrido daños. Sin embargo, no estaba en su futuro tener un hijo ya no deseaba sufrir más por un hombre y por eso no pretendía enamorarse de nuevo, nunca más.

Era casi imposible verse a sí misma pensando de esa manera cuando todo su mundo giraba en el deseo de tener una familia perfecta, pero se dio cuenta por las malas que eso era una mentira, ninguna familia es perfecta. Toda su experiencia le había enseñado que no debía confiar en nadie, solo en ella misma. Aunque debía admitir que solo se permitía confiar en la persona que fue su enemigo por 5 años y ahora eran algo parecido a amigos.

Rose escuchó unos pasos acercándose hasta donde estaba ella, se podía imaginar quien era.

-Vaya, Weasley, hoy si que te sobrepasaste –Rose sonrió pero no respondió. –No puedes estar actuando de esa manera, no es bien visto de una niña Gryffindor.

-Cállate, Malfoy –dijo Rose entre risas. –Tal vez el sombrero se equivoco conmigo.

-No, por Merlín, no lo digas ni en broma –ella enarcó una ceja ante el drama que el rubio estaba montando. –Mi casa es muy tranquila y tu muy altanera para ella.

-No exageres, Scor... tú no eres símbolo de paz de todos modos –se defendió fingiendo indignación.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a decir palabra alguna, si algo podía tener en común Rose y Scorpius es el disfrute por lo tranquilo, la soledad y los sonidos de la naturaleza. Ambos decidieron saltarse el resto de las clases y pasar el tiempo allí acostado, pero fueron interrumpidos por la menor de los Potter.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede ahora? –Gritó Lily poniendo sus brazos en jarra-, ¿Quieres que te expulsen acaso?

-Scor, ¿escuchas algo? –preguntó Rose frunciendo el ceño e ignorando a su prima. –Creo que la paz se ha acabado, nuestro pequeño momento ha terminado.

Rose se levanto sin prisas y se despidió del rubio con una seña, pero Lily no iba a permitir tal burla.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –gritó la pelirroja tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

-¡No!, ¿Cómo te atreves tu a sermonearme después de tratarme como lo hiciste? –se defendió Rose, su voz destilaba odio puro. -¿Acaso estás loca o necesitas que te lo recuerde?

Scorpius vio alejarse a la pelirroja, estaba muy molesta y eso podía notarse a simple vista. Él se giró para encarar a la chica que había enfrentado a Rose segundos atrás y frunció el ceño.

-Vaya, no dejas de cometer errores, Potter –susurró ácidamente mientras se giraba y emprendía camino al castillo.

-La has cambiado, ella no era así… -Scorpius se detuvo más no la encaró.

-Estas equivocada, ella cambio por lo que ustedes hicieron. Ahora si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí contigo –espetó con ira antes de desparecer.

Tal vez el rubio tenía razón, su prima había cambiado por culpa de sus constantes maltratos y sobre todo por su falta de confianza. ¿No se suponía que ellos eran su familia? ¿Cómo pudieron confiar en el imbécil de Maxwell? y lo peor de todo ¿Cómo pudo ella hacerle tanto daño a Rose?

Lily se preguntaba eso cada segundo que pasaba, le había afectado tanto lo que había sucedido y todo por su culpa. Nunca se imaginó que su prima si estaba embarazada y su decepción no era el no saber quién era su padre, eso era lo que menos importaba. Su dolor se baso en que Rose era su modelo a seguir y se sintió bastante decepcionada de ella al saber que se acostaba con cualquier tipo que se le atravesara.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba con mayor detenimiento, nunca la vio con otra persona que no fuera su novio. Siempre prendada de su brazo y abrazada a él, Rose mantenía un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando estaba con él, de verdad estaba enamorada. Nunca la vio con otros chicos, ni siquiera hablaba con las chicas de su mismo curso y en ocasiones no hablaba con ella.

Lily no notó como había llegado al gran comedor, se había movido inconscientemente hasta allí. Buscó a su prima con la mirada y no la encontró por lo que decidió buscar a Albus, necesitaba hablar con él. Caminó altiva y serena hasta la mesa de los Slytherin donde su hermano mantenía una conversación con su novio o su ex, la verdad eso no era importante, después arreglaría sus diferencias con él.

-Albus, necesito hablar contigo… -el pelinegro se giró y le indicó con una seña que tomara asiento. –A solas…

-Lo que tengas que decirme puede escucharlo Adams, no tengo problema alguno…

-Albus, es personal… -gruñó la pelirroja con desespero.

-Tranquilo, amigo… yo sé cuando estorbo –dijo su novio con sorna y Lily estaba a punto de gritar, no soportaba ese humor negro que tanto se empeñaba en emplear con ella desde que tuvieron esa pelea.

-Jimmy, relájate ¿sí? –espetó Lily con desespero. –Es solo que necesito hablar de lo que sucedió y sé que tú no quieres escucharme –sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no iba a derramar ni una.

-Sea lo que sea que tengas que decir sobre Rose puede escucharlo –la pelirroja dudó por unos segundos antes de sentarse y hacerle señas a ambos para que se acercaran.

-Estuve pensando, después de nuestro destape como familia "feliz y unida", de haber traicionado a Rose de esa manera… hay algo que no me cuadra –su novio enarcó una ceja y ella trato de evitar a costa sonrojarse.

-Eso no es nuevo, fresita –Lily no pudo evitar sonrojarse con furia, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía él sin decirle así? Claro desde su segundo año en Hogwarts.

-Bueno… ¿Por qué dejaste de hablar con él? –dijo señalando al rubio que estaba sentado sin probar bocado alguno. -¿Por qué comenzamos a desconfiar de Rose? Explícame.

-No entiendo lo que dices…

-Por Merlín, Albus… le dejaste de hablar a Malfoy porque Maxwell te mostró un diario de noticias donde se contaba todo el maltrato que había sufrido el trío dorado en su casa –la pelirroja explicaba por medio de un susurro. -¿Por qué dejamos de confiar en Rose? Solo porque el muy maldito nos dijo que ella era una zorra, ¿No te das cuenta?

Adams observaba a su novia sorprendido, no tenía conocimientos de eso y estaba seguro que Albus no llegaría a ese tipo de conclusiones.

-Vaya, debo admitir que solo tu llegarías a conclusiones como esas… -susurró Jimmy con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios. –Tu hermano no procesa tan rápido…

-Hey… -gritó y dándole un golpe en el hombro. –Te dije que había gato encerrado…

-Sí, lo sé –afirmó Adams fijando sus ojos en los de su novia-, ¿A que vino ese cambio?

La pelirroja sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Has visto como nos mira? –susurró apenada. –Faltan pocos días para las vacaciones de navidad y…

Ella se detuvo cuando observo a Rose acercarse a la mesa de los Slytherin, su andar era rápido y su mirada era de alarma. Les paso por un lado sin mirarlos siquiera y se acercó al rubio.

-Me aceptaron… -dijo con temblor en su voz. Scorpius abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿En serio? –susurró sorprendido.

-Vamos… -Malfoy asintió para luego salir juntos del gran comedor.

Lily y Albus observaron confundidos la escena y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿La aceptaron en donde? –preguntó el pelinegro con confusión.

-Beauxbatons –se limitó a responder Jimmy mientras le daba un bocado a su cena, vio como su novia abría los ojos sorprendida. –No lo hagas, ella ya es mayor o pronto lo será, quiere irse de aquí y sanar.

-¿Sanar? Ella no tiene que sanar nada, solo debe estar aquí con su familia…

-Párala, Albus… tu trabajo aquí es otro, deja que ella haga lo que quiera, solo es un año y regresará para su séptimo año, ¿Entendido? –espetó Jimmy con sorna, una característica muy peculiar en él.

El pelinegro solo se limitó a asentir.

Por otro lado, en la torre de astronomía se encontraban dos personas en silencio, aun trataban de asimilar dicha noticia. Rose observaba la luna reflejada en el lago, sus ojos estaban empañados de lagrimas y el miedo había invadido ya todo su cuerpo. ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta?

-No tengas miedo, necesitas un cambio –Scorpius había roto el silencio, su voz tenía todo menos seguridad.

-A veces creo que lees mi mente, pero después me acuerdo que soy tan transparente, soy fácil de leer –susurró Rose con una sonrisa en los labios. –No puedo creer que tu padre me ayudara y yo que pensaba…

Ella se detuvo bruscamente, alarmada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No te preocupes, sé lo que tú y toda tu familia pensaba de los Malfoy –dijo despreocupado y con una sonrisa ladeada en el rosto.

-Beauxbatons, ¿Eh? –suspiró la pelirroja. –El carruaje vendrá por mí mañana por la noche.

-Vaya, pensé que tendrías más tiempo… -susurró sin emoción alguna.

-A veces vuelves a ser el mismo –él la observó sin entender. –Ya sabes algo altivo, sin que nada te afecte. La verdad es una cualidad envidiable.

-No lo creo –dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros-, mi padre me ha obligado a esconder mis emociones, necesito "aparentar" para ser respetado. –El rubio hizo una mueca de asco.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos mientras la brisa nocturna golpeaba sus rostros, las navidades estaban próximas y estaba segura de no querer viajar a Londres de regreso, se quedaría allá hasta sentirse segura de volver y enfrentar a su familia.

-Mi padre te ofreció uno de nuestros apartamentos, es el más sencillo y más muggle que posee, creo que es apto para ti. –El rubio no apartó la mirada del lago en ningún momento, ella ni se imaginaba el dolor que le causaba dejarla ir.

-Gracias, muchas gracias Scor… Si tu padre no se molesta me quedaré allá estas navidades, no deseo volver… aun –susurró apenada pero decidida.

-Sabes que no me gusta el rumbo que estas tomando, ¿verdad? –la pelirroja asintió dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. –Trataré de visitarte, no creas que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente.

-Te escribiré de todas formas, en mis tiempos libres claro esta… -dijo Rose entre risas.

Él solo se limitó a sonreír con la mirada fija en el lago, la estaba perdiendo nuevamente, pero ella necesitaba despejar su mente, necesita sacar ese rencor que la consumía y si eso necesitaba ella de él, la ayudaría.

* * *

><p>Espero lo disfrutaran, y como les dije en un comienzo necesito a Rose fuera... no me maten por eso... beso nos vemos en el próximo cap.<p>

**PrincessMalfoy10:** pues sí, por los momentos ella esta pasando por una etapa difícil, te vas a encontrar con un salto extraño en la historia que puede ser un vació, pero no. Eso lo explicaré en el próximo capitulo... espero te gustara.

**Veela Black**: me alegro que te gustara y no te preocupes, me gusta que me critiquen. Decidí hacer este capitulo corto porque bueno, estoy de vacaciones y mientras escribía me pareció conveniente hacer este capitulo ya que el que sigue esta super largo y explica muchas cosas, dejar dudas siempre me ha gustado así que espero te guste...

**Kabegami Amaterasu:** gracias por tu comentario. No te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que tendrá su merecido y bueno el sufrimiento que siente Scor al verla de esa forma es triste lo sé, pero ahora le tocará superar otro obstáculo... es necesario la partida de Rose para los capitulos que vienen...

**Lecaosma:** sabes? les tocará esperar mucho para ganarse la confianza de ella. Podrá perdonarlos o no, pero poco a poco se logran las cosas...

**Alastor82**: gracias por tu comentario ^_^ ya veras lo que tengo planeado para ese estúpido, pero paciencia...

**Jessotnme:** gracias por comprender ^_^ ahora como ya he dicho estoy terminando el capitulo más largo desde el punto de vista de Scorpius, allí entenderemos muchas cosas...

**saritadinamita19**: eso espero yo también. Rose cambiara, poco a poco cambiara y aprenderá que de todo lo malo siempre hay algo bueno...

Próximo capitulo "Scorpius Malfoy"


	6. Disculpas del autor

Oh, Dios, tiempo sin conectarme o revisar mis correos. He tenido un año difícil, muchos familiares han muerto y enfermado en cuestiones de meses y progresivamente. Me gustaría culminar cada uno de mis historias desde Curarte el alma y Gryffindor nunca más, les tengo mucho cariño y me encantan simplemente.

Trataré de escribir los capítulos y subir los que ya tengo hecho, espero sean de su agrado y pues sigan leyéndome después de tanto tiempo.

Besos


	7. Scorpius Malfoy

**Curarte el alma**

**Scorpius Malfoy**

_"Cuando seas mayor, entenderás muchas cosas" decía su rubio padre mientras tomaba de su mano en el parque. _

_El niño tenía ocho años y había recibido su primer rechazo en el mundo mágico, lo repudiaban por ser hijo de un mortifago. Aunque él no tenía la edad suficiente para saber el significado de esa palabra podía imaginarse que, por el trato, era malo. Sea lo que sea, jamás juzgaría a su padre, a Scorpius no le compete eso. _

_"Cuando seas mayor…" repitió su padre convencido. _

Scorpius caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, su mirada perdida y caminar sereno demostraba que no estaba pendiente de su alrededor. "_Cinco meses…" _´pensó con una sonrisa triste. Once meses habían pasado desde que Rose se había marchado a Beauxbatons, pero los problemas no habían cesado. James Potter y el resto de su familia, no habían cesado de echarle la culpa. A él no le importaba mucho, después de todo, Rose se había marchado gracias a la ayuda de su familia, específicamente su padre.

Recuerda haberle pedido el favor una noche, después de escuchar a la pelirroja expresando su deseo de marcharse de ese lugar e ir a un colegio nuevo, empezar desde cero. El rubio habló con su padre, muy a su pesar, le pidió ayuda para conseguir una vacante en ese colegio de Magia y Hechicería. No se arrepentía, ella parecía feliz en sus cartas, la forma de escribir y expresarse. En su última carta le dijo que tenía muchas amigas y amigos, eso era una de sus tantas preocupaciones, lo último que supo de ella fue hace cinco meses después de su última carta.

Lentamente comenzó a tener sentimientos encontrados, a pensar que solo lo había utilizado y que él solo fue el puente para olvidar al desgraciado que le arruinó la vida. En ocasiones, mandaba al demonio todos esos pensamientos y seguía esperando por una carta o algo, era tiempo perdido.

-¡Hey! –Scorpius se detuvo y se giró con elegancia, fijando su mirada en el pelinegro que corría hacia él. –Amigos, los he buscado… por todo el maldito castillo… -el rubio formó una sonrisa, le divertía esa situación.

Desde que Albus Potter se retracto de todo lo dicho, él había vuelto a confiar; no era difícil, el pelinegro le había caído bien desde siempre. Solo que el rencor lo había cegado, era estúpido culparlo por el pasado de sus padres y sus tíos. Además, el rubio jamás repudiaría a su padre como lo han hecho otros, su pasado no le interesaba, solo el presente y el futuro.

-¿Qué paso, Albus? Estás berreando y no has llegado al punto… -espetó Lily, su prima, con diversión.

-Tengo noticias de Rose, ella…

-No me importa –dijo el rubio apartándose del grupo, su amigo Jimmy solo pudo sonreí y negar con la cabeza.

De cierto modo lo entendía, él estaba enamorado de esa chica desde hace tantos años y ahora se sentía traicionado. El primer mes de ausencia había sido una locura, Scorpius estaba muy ansioso, al punto de no comer ni dormir. Después comenzaron esas depresiones constantes, aunque no los demostrara frente a todos, Jimmy podía verlo en sus ojos; no por nada lo conocía desde que eran unos niños.

-Espera, Scor, tienes…

-Déjalo, Potter, él no quiere saber nada de ella y con razón –espetó el rubio con un leve tinte de acidez en su voz. -¿Qué noticias traes de ella?

Albus no sabía si hablar o mejor callar.

-Ella… volverá dentro de un mes, pero no viene sola –susurró Albus frunciendo el ceño. –Estaba tan feliz porque había recibido una carta de ella, que no pensé en Scor –dijo cambiando su tono de voz. –Ella… ella está viviendo con un tipo, su nombre es Leian y ambos pidieron transferencia a Hogwarts… aquí está la llave del apartamento de los Malfoy.

Albus escupió lo último sin mirar a los ojos al rubio, no quería ver su reacción y tampoco quería contradecirlo porque sabía que estaba en lo correcto, su prima no debió hacerlo. Pero muy al contrario de lo que pensaba, Jimmy solo pudo reír, sorprendiendo a Albus. Lily no estaba muy diferente, pero decidió no tocar ese tema, al menos no por ahora, ya tendría un momento a solas con él y le tenía que decir toda la verdad.

Por otro lado, Scorpius caminaba hacia las mazmorras. Detestaba admitirlo, pero odiaba ese lugar… solo faltaban meses y se iría de Hogwarts, dejando su vida y todo atrás. Ya lo había decidido, se iría lejos a América del Sur, Brasil específicamente. Entrenaría con un equipo especialista en criaturas mágicas, aunque su padre no estaba contento con todo eso, era lo mejor.

Quería alejarse de todo lo que le recordara a Rose, vivir en esta parte del mundo no era opción. Estaba cansado que lo juzgaran, estaba cansado de ser el centro de atención y sobre todo, estaba cansado de fingir. El rubio quería vivir en un lugar donde pudiera ser él mismo y no una marioneta de su propia personalidad falsa. Ser frio y calculador solo eran parte de una máscara cuidadosamente elaborada al cumplir once, sabía que las personas lo señalarían por ser lo que era y por el pasado de su familia, por eso se encerró en su propia burbuja; solo Adams sabía su verdadero ser, sus debilidades y su vida, no permitiría otra persona más en su vida.

Pero cometió un error al abrirse con Albus, a pesar de haber superado todas esas trabas, ya no podía confiar en el castaño como antes, ya no podía confiar en nadie.

-Vaya, vaya –Scorpius respiró hondo y giró sus ojos sin detenerse, no caería en los juegos de James, no otra vez. –No te vayas, es de mala educación dejar a las personas con la palabra en la boca –espetó el castaño divertido.

Al ver que no le prestaba atención, decidió actuar.

-Te dije que te detuvieras –gritó lanzando un hechizo silencioso.

Scorpius voló por los aires y cayó en el piso, se pudo escuchar varios huesos crujir, pero eso no detuvo a James en su venganza.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para poder hacerte pagar, mis padres sufrieron por culpa del tuyo y yo te haré pagar por eso, Mortifago –espetó James con ira.

El rubio comenzó a reír, sus carcajadas se escuchaban por todo el lugar enfureciendo más al castaño. Y para sorpresa de muchos, él se puso en pie y lo apuntó con su varita.

-Ya basta, Potter, no quiero utilizar mi magia –siseó Scorpius, destilando veneno en su voz.

Él no era conocido por ser agresivo, pero toda persona tiene un límite y el rubio había encontrado el suyo. Traiciones y mucho más lo llevaron al límite, ya no permitiría que nadie más lo humillara, si lo que deseaban era un Scorpius diferente, lo habían conseguido.

Un haz de luz negro salió de la varita del rubio creando una honda de poder que podía derribar a cualquier ubicado a diez metros de distancia. Escuchó gritos y quejidos que lograron hacerlo sonreír, él nunca había sido altanero y mucho menos desafiante, ese día había nacido un nuevo Scorpius Malfoy. Se alisó la capa y quitó el sucio que había en ella, sus ojos destilaban rencor y mucho odio, y algo en su actitud daba miedo. Sin embargo, jamás contó con el ataque de Hugo, hermano de Rose Weasley.

Fue torpe en muchos sentidos, algo infantil y de los primeros años de duelo, pero logró hacerle más daño que cualquier otro. El rayo rojo golpeó su frente y lo expulsó a varios metros, el grupo felicito a Hugo por tal acto, los había defendido, pero lejos de sentirse orgulloso, se sintió asustado. Entre risas y felicitaciones, el pelirrojo no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo de Scorpius. Comenzó a caminar hacia él, lento al principio hasta comenzar a correr, ahogó un grito al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Scorpius Malfoy aun respiraba, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y las pupilas completamente dilatadas. De su boca salía un líquido rojizo y espeso, eso no era bueno. Hugo comenzó a correr hacia la enfermería, no presto atención a los gritos de su primo y sus amigos, solo tenía una meta y eso era conseguir a la enfermera Jensen. No le importo su posible castigo o expulsión, era hijo y hermano de las mujeres más inteligentes del mundo, como para saber que ese tipo de reacción acarrea una consecuencia, una terrible y dolorosa.

-¿Por qué se fue? Si el golpe fue perfecto –aseguró Bonos con sorpresa. –Solo perdió el conocimiento y eso es normal…

¡Crack!

La enfermera Jensen había aparecido con Hugo, estaba pálida y asustada, algo raro en ella.

-¿Estás seguro que solo fue un Desmaius? –Preguntó nerviosa. –No tendría por qué haber reaccionado así… tal vez un desmayo, pero no esto…

Ella levantó a Scorpius con un hechizo y comenzó a caminar, detrás iba Hugo muy nervioso.

-Y ustedes cinco… -se detuvo de pronto la enfermera. –Esto no se quedará así –sentenció antes de partir.

**Lily**

Han pasado semanas desde que Scorpius fue atacado, lo remitieron a San Mugo, al área de enfermedades causadas por hechizos. Aunque Jimmy no lo demostrara, sabía que estaba muy preocupado y ansioso, dos días atrás recibió una carta del Señor Malfoy. Le informaba que Scorpius había despertado y que se reincorporaría hoy, pero que debía estar preparado.

Yo no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería con eso, tal vez el rubio estaba molesto con mi hermano y Hugo, y no era para menos.

-Lily, ¿puedes concentrarte de una buena vez? –Espetó Albus con fastidio. Él era mi pareja en el proyecto de defensa contra las artes oscuras. –No deberías preocuparte, sé muy bien qué hacer… Albus, solo tienes que escribir lo que te voy a decir. ¿Y bien? –dijo después de hacer una pobre imitación de mi voz.

-Cállate –espeté cortante, odiaba que hiciera eso. –Solo estoy preocupada por lo que pueda pasar. Mi hermano está muy confiado y se jacta de ser enviar a Malfoy a San Mugo… Hugo no es el mismo desde ese día y Jim no ha dejado de estar ansioso desde ayer –dije con nerviosismo, sabía que él me estaba escuchando, pero ignoraba mis palabras.

-Tranquilos, Scor es fuerte, no dejará que nadie lo rebaje, eso lo sé –afirmó Albus sonriente. –Hablando del rey…

Todo el gran comedor quedó en silencio. El caminar del rubio era decidido, sin una pisca de temor. Se podría decir que actuaba algo altivo. Me giré solo un poco para ver a mi novio, estaba sorprendido y extrañado al mismo tiempo, al igual que él, yo sabía que Scorpius jamás se comportaría de esa forma. Se acercó a la mesa de los Slytherin y se sentó al lado de Jimmy.

-Hola, amigo, ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó preocupado.

-Pienso que bien, al menos algunas cosas están en orden –susurró sin apartar la mirada de la mesa Gryffindor, específicamente de James.

Esto no me daba buena espina y Rose estaba a punto de llegar.


End file.
